The Heart of Darkness
by Tsuki Hana
Summary: Darkness is getting stronger and there is only one way to defeated and its not by Sora's Keyblade its by darkness its self and only one person can do it but she and Sora will have to team up to defeat it of it will defeat them.2nd Chapter up.
1. The Unexpected Meeting

The Unexpected Meeting

Tsuki: Hi and we don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Dark Tsuki: But we do own some of the made up characters. (Appearing as usual)

Tsuki: Hi dark side. (Smiling sweetly or for dark side evilly)

Dark Tsuki: (Sweatdrop) O-kay? So shall we go on with the story?

Tsuki: Just one moment. (Takes out Oblivion and Oathkeeper Keyblade)

Dark Tsuki: (Sweatdrop) What now? And that's my Keyblade!

Tsuki: Say the three R's sentence. (Swings Keyblades dangerously)

Dark Tsuki: Ok ok. Please Read, Review and 'Rite.

/OOOOOO/

The three of them have been in the Gummy Ship for days now ever since they recovered Sora's memories. They had been looking for new world to find King Mickey and for Sora's case Riku and Kairi.

"Are we even close to a world yet?" Sora said sadly looking out of the gummy ship. Then he got hit on the face by one of Chip's long sticks. "Why did you do that?" looking down at Chip while rubbing his bleeding nose.

"Because you are making the ships power fuel run low with that sad face." Looking right at Sora's face and pointing at the motor.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to do that." Trying the best he could to make a fake smile come out, but deep inside he knew he missed his friends so much and wanted to see them.

"Hey Sora there is a world in front of us lets see if we can find your friends or the King. Hayuk!" Goofy said pointing at a world that had a huge clock tower that almost looked like gold.

"Get off of my face Goofy your going to make us crash!" Donald said angrily and trying to see in front of Goofy. With that every one had to laugh even Sora but they indeed crash.

"WOW!" everybody had to say that because the buildings looked even like gold and was shiny very shiny.

They walked up to a store and met a man that was dressed with a white robe and was somewhat old with a long beard.

"May I help you with something?" He asked kindly looking at the new costumers. "I haven't seen you around so you must be from another world."

"What!" Donald said nervously "Who said we were from another world!"

"Ohh, I see plenty of people that come from different world that had been destroyed." He looked at them calmly "I imagine you want to know were you are?"

"Yes please." Goofy answered nodding.

"This place is called Twilight Town, they called it like that because of the clock it sometimes do mysterious thing that no one can understand. Also some weird creatures have appeared they make people disappear and they are starting to spread everywhere."

He said with a worried grin while the rest of them knew better what he was talking about ...the Heartless "You better not go out of this district because the rest isn't secured."

"Thanks and don't worry about that I think we can deal with them." Sora said grinning to Donald and Goofy and waving thanks to the store owner.

The three of them started to walk out of the district they were in and go where the old man said there were heartless.

"I think we should help them get rid of the heartless while we can don't you think Goofy?" Sora said concerned about the people that were falling for the darkness in the town.

"No" Donald said and putting his foot hard on the ground. "Plus we already got into enough a mess with our ship crashing." glaring at Goofy.

"But what if the Heartless had got the King?" Sora said this knowing that with those words Donald would say yes.

"...... Ok but first we need to get our ship fixed and what did that old man said that the guy that knew about gummi's was in the clock district?" Donald started walking again and looked at Sora since he was the one who asked about it and he knew Goofy would have forgotten.

"Yup, he said the guy had come with two other people, I wonder who they are?" He said that with looking at the sky wondering if those two people were Riku and Kairi.

They entered the clock district and after entering they started walking until they heard someone groaning in an alleyway so they headed to see what happened. They saw it was two people but he couldn't see who it was because they were both wearing black cloaks and had the hood over there faces.

"Ohh......that was a big fall." One of them said by Sora's point of view it was the tallest and was at the bottom of the pile. "Can you get off your hurting me!"

"Sorry, but I told you not to go through here." The other said that person was small and was trying to get off until he noticed Sora and his companions. "Oh hi."

"WHAT!" the tall cloaked person screamed and looked at Sora "Oh its only them I almost thought it was......"

"I hear someone scream here lets see if it's them" a person said from a distance.

"Oh oh" the tall cloaked person said as she went and peeked through Sora and saw two people coming one with a big sword that at the bottom looked like a gun and was wearing black pants and a leather jacket with a cut in his face and had brown hair the other one was wearing some shorts and a yellow shirt with black hair (you can just guess who these people are)

Sora and the others looked behind "Leon, Yuffie what are you doing here I though you were going to stay in Hollow Bastion!" Sora said with delight.

"Well you see Sora our worlds are separated from plenty of others so we thought they are in danger of the Heartless so then we decided to go and help them in what we can." Yuffie said with I-know-it-all face.

"Cid brought us here in his Gummi Ship." Leon said putting his always serious face. "We have been trying to clean this place up but there seemed to be two people in charge of the Heartless." "They are both wearing black cloaks and....."

"We are trying to capture them and make them stop the Heartless here." Yuffie interrupted "We almost thought that you were them, they were running away from us through I don't understand if they have control over the Heartless why didn't they summon them."

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at each other and were about to tell Leon and Yuffie what just had happened but a scream broke through the air.

"AHHHHHH!"

The group ran to a clear area where there were a lot of Heartless and a young woman was surrounded by these Heartless that looked like shadows only taller and stronger. But when they got at the scene the lady's heart was already taken.

"Let's get rid of the Heartless once and for all, gang." Yuffie screamed over the fight that Sora and the rest started. "Hey wait for me!"

"They seem they never end when you destroy one another one appears after it." Leon said to the other while fighting about seven Heartless at a time.

"I can deal with that!" said someone from a roof as the person jumped but as it did that its hood came off they all saw who it was.

"Ayume!" they all shouted as a girl with long black hair with a white looking face wearing the black cloak.

"Yup, that's my name and don't waste it." She said with a grin as she landed in the middle of the chaos.

They all knew who she was alright she had been in charge of the Heartless and helped Maleficent with her evil plans, through she had helped Sora sometimes she still nearly killed them until something happened when they were in Hollow Bastion through Sora didn't know what happened to her with her sudden switching of sides, but that was the past.

"You bad bad Heartless you know better." She said as every one looked at her as if she was a maniac because she was treating the Heartless as little children.

"You are the one who should know better that get in my way." A dark shadow appeared on top of the clock tower and then it lower itself to a roof with her wings of a bats and long black hair, she was also wearing a black skirt that was showed her slim belly and reached down to her knees and went diagonally to her feet where she was wearing some black boots and as a top she was wearing a strap of black leather that was hold by a sign that was shaped with the Heartless insignia with a gold chain. "I though you were smarter than that you know I think your brother said I shouldn't get too confident about you being dumb but I guess he was wrong." She said this with placing her hand at her chin looking down at Ayume.

"Oh shut up Kira!" What Kira had said seemed to make Ayume mad and with that some type of dark energy was surround Ayume wildly.

"Ayume calm down don't get angry, you know what happens when you can't control it." The other cloaked figure shouted as it came running down the street on the other side. Ayume did calm down but still had her face staring angrily at Kira.

"So if you want to fight me why don't you?" Ayume said at Kira.

"I wont fight you it would make a mess of me sooo I will let them finish you off." Pointing at the Heartless "Heartless finish her off and then take care of the rest."

The Heartless reacted at those words and started to surround Ayume.

"Huh? I see you made a mistake never let the Heartless take care of me when I control the darkness." She then close her eyes and concentrated. The same dark energy that appeared earlier surrounded her but more controlled appeared in her hands and she spoke. "Heartless of Darkness that is now at my control turn back and destroy the one who commanded you before." With that the Heartless did turn around and when they were about to attack Kira. But Kira made them disappear with a wisp of her hand.

"Well I guess I did overestimate you but I am still not done." She reached to her waist and pulled out a sword that in the hilt it had a Heartless insignia. "I hope you remember this sword it was yours but your dear brother gave it to me since you gave it up sooo now you I shall get your heart of darkness."

"Come and get it witch." Ayume said teasingly and with that she bent down and placed her hand on the ground where some kind of darkness was coming out and forming something that looked like a ...... Keyblade! "Beat me with this you ugly witch!" swinging the Oblivion Keyblade from side to side.

"WHAT!" looking at the Keyblade that Ayume was holding "Where did you get that?"

"Well, it seems that my evil brother doesn't tell you exactly everything." Holding it up. "Shall we fight or are you cowering out?"

"Of course." Flying to the ground and heading to Ayume. "But be ready to give your heart in to me and the Heartless."

Kira attacked Ayume but she dogged it like nothing and then there was this big fight were Kira attacked but Ayume dogged and counterattacked but then Kira dogged. Until....

"Is that all you can do you are like as weak as a little shadow." Dogging another of Kira's blows and giving her back to Kira.

"You just did a little mistake never ever give your back to an enemy." With that she went flying to where Ayume was at and pinned her to the wall with the Oblivion at her throat and also the Heartless sword. "Now if you'll excuse me I will now destroy you."

"NOOOOOOO!" every one screamed less the other cloaked figure he knew that Ayume would never give up easily.

"One thing you didn't count is that you can't ever keep Darkness tied down for long." Ayume started to glow in the dark energy even her light blue eyes turned black. "Darkness as well as light can never be destroyed, and in the end it will destroy those who try to control it."

A dark pool appeared in the middle of the ground and all the shadows and Heartless of Twilight Town came together and formed this huge monster of Darkness it grabbed Kira away from Ayume who was floating in the air thanks to the dark energy but Kira disappeared before the huge monster destroyed her and disappeared itself.

"We WILL meet again I promise you that." And with that she disappeared.

"Huh?" Sora had noticed that Ayume's dark energy was disappearing and she started to fall Sora ran under her so he could catch it but he was not the only one who came to try to catch Ayume the cloaked figure was also running towards her too.

"Thanks." Those were the last words she said before falling unconscious.

"She is tired from using so much energy and most of all forming that monstrous monster." The cloaked person said looking up at Ayume's unconscious body.

"Yeah, so you ARE the one who summoned the Heartless." Yuffie said at the cloaked figure as she came and the rest of the group followed.

"No, no why would we do such a horrible thing we were here to make her train her dark powers and get rid of them, not summon them." Waving his hand.

"But how do you know, she was one of the heartless before you know." Sora said looking at Ayume's face too see the light paled face, deep dark hair, angel pink lips, the black cloak and a necklace that was different than the one she wore before this one had a peak on the top on the sides it had like bat wings and on the bottom it had three peaks and was black. 'She's soo beautiful, what am I thinking she is a Heartless but what happened at Hollow Bastion....' Sora thought.

"Yeah what he said" Donald said in his old stubborn voice.

"Well Donald I see you have indeed changed, before I thought you could trust me old friend." the cloaked person said looking at Donald and then at Goofy

"Quack, How did you......" Looking with disbelief at the hooded person who knew his name and called him old friend.

"Hayuk, who are you?" Goofy looking at the hooded person also with surprise.

"Well for starters we could say I am King......"taking off the hood of his cloak and two big ears popping out. "King Mickey."

/OOOOOO/

Tsuki: Hoped you liked the story!

Dark Tsuki: ........ (Playing KH)

Tsuki: Still playing, you know I will always beat you.

Dark Tsuki: ....... (Flings Oblivion at Tsuki who dodges it.)

Tsuki: Ms. Moody Pants (Looking at the Keyblade stuck on the wall behind her.)

Dark Tsuki: .....Will you be quiet I am trying to concentrate over here! (Looking at TV)

Tsuki: Ok, ok! Oh well please Read, Review and 'Rite. Oh and thank you to The Master of the Dark Trio for proof-reading my story from me and my dark side.


	2. Memories of the Past Part:1

Memories of the Past Part I [Redone]

Tsuki: Hi again and as always we don't own KH! [Looking at dark side and see she is still playing KH]

Dark Tsuki: Die you evil Heartless die! [Very concentrated in game]

Tsuki: Still playing game? [Looking at dark side]

Dark Tsuki: .......... [Pausing game, get Oblivion and goes in position of attack]

Tsuki: Dueling me, huh? Bring it on. [Takes out Oathkeeper and also goes in position of attack]

Dark Tsuki: I am prepared this time. [Swinging the Keyblade at Tsuki]

Tsuki: [Does attack that knocks her out completely.] Well all that training for nothing, she didn't know I have been training too. Well that shows her not to mess with me, oh and enjoy the second part of Kingdom Hearts: The Hearts of Darkness oh and thanks for the first review of Kinoarashi. Thanks I will try and do what you told me to. This Chap. may have some spoilers if you haven't gotten to Halloween Town in the game or Hollow Bastion.

They were at a hotel in the clock district were Heartless didn't even dare enter. [Well there was no Heartless since the battle.] Donald and Goofy were talking to King Mickey while Leon and Yuffie went and helped Cid with their ship. Sora was just there watching over Ayume while she slept she had been like that for about three hours, but King Mickey said that was normal for her to do when she used a lot of dark energy. He had also explained how he ended up accompanying her.

[Flashback] Twilight Town {Room looks like one in Travers Town only it was shiny}

Every one was in the room even Cid. They were in the room he was just now taking care of Ayume, they were all surprised to see that King Mickey was accompanied by one of the former bad guys.

"Your Majesty how did you end up being with her?" Donald asked worriedly.

"Well it's quite a long story." He replied looking at every one.

"Well we can listen to it we have the time your King." Goofy said at Mickey.

"Ok but don't fall asleep." He said jokingly.

"Well after I helped Sora close the door I was with his friend Riku for a while, through he couldn't see because of all the light there was for being in the darkness for so long and I helped bandaged his eyes." Mickey looked at Soras face that was worried but hopeful. "Don't worry I imagine he is fine, he is pretty strong for a young boy."

Sora just nodded as his worry left, but he was speechless. At hearing that and thought that if he asked, he would know were at least Riku was.

"Then we walked down this long road, when it suddenly divided and so we decided for us to take separate way and to meet back there if we found the way out." Looking down as he said the rest. "Through we didn't notice the road behind us disappeared as we walked so we wouldn't be able to meet there anymore." He could sense Sora's disappointment at those words. "I kept on walking until I came to a beach and I saw a person there she was throwing something in the water. I don't know what she threw in." (She had thrown a necklace she had with the Heartless insignia) "I went up to her and asked her how she got here and she answered "'I brought myself here I never knew other people come here.'" Then I asked her why she was so sad and said that it was because she had a darkness in her heart that no others had and also, because she had betrayed and been betrayed and didn't know who to trust and do anymore. So I told her that I would accompany her and in return she would get me out of that world. I also we introduced our selves and she said she left the portal not too far from the beach. She had also mentioned that she had never trusted anyone with her past but she told me since, that just by looking at me she knew she could trust me."

"Can you tell us her past?" Yuffie said semi-exited "Like that we know more about her."

"Sorry, but I can't." Looking at Ayume and shifting his attention to Yuffie "She trusted me with it that I won't tell you, so if she wants to tell you her past she will herself."

"Ahh........ok." Looking a bit disappointed but Mickey just gave her a smile.

"Well shall we go on?" Every one nodded "Ok where was I? Ah yes. We were getting to the portal when we were suddenly attacked by a Heartless that passed through the door. I was taking out my Keyblade when Ayume took out hers, I was very much surprised to see she wield one and defeated it in a second. But then more appeared she then started glowing black and I could feel coldness of darkness and told them to leave us alone and to much of every thing it surprises me, she could control them without being herself controlled. I asked her how she did it and she answered that she could do that when she was small and she could even control darkness without ever taking her heart." Every one was silent at this because they never knew it was possible. "She told me something she had barely found out and that's why she left where she lived. You could say she has changed since I meet her." (If you noticed I put a bit of her history but Mickey's point of view could be that he said that to get them to understand why she did things she did and if you want to find more about Ayume's history that will come in the 3rd Chapter.)

"WHAT! Her change I would never believe possible." Donald said in disbelief.

"Donald she has changed, I think." Sora said in response he hadn't told Goofy and Donald what had happened in Hollow Bastion while they were gone following Riku.

"Well that's all I can really tell you and all we have been doing is eliminating Heartless and making some that eliminate Heartless for us." Mickey said looking at the roof.

"What do you mean by making some that eliminate Heartless?" Leon asked with curiosity.

"Well it was really Ayume's idea she could make creatures that looked and acted like Heartless but where not they have this crest on them." He went to Ayume and took off the necklace she was wearing and showed it to every one.

"Oh........so that what it looks like well.......we have been eliminating those too." Yuffie said looking down at her feet embarrassed.

"Hmmm now wonder Ayume came back here." He said looking at Yuffie curiously "She must have felt her creatures disappear that's why we came back."

"So you came back because of her?" Sora then looked at the others. "Donald, Goofy you should be lucky that she made him come here."

"Well we could have found him on our own." Donald said confident.

"No you wouldn't my friend we were in the world were she trains her powers and she is the only one who can enter without going through the door." Looking at Donald lose his patience. Everyone laughed at that.

He was now thinking what would happen now that they had found their King but somewhere deep inside he knew that they would still help him find his friends. He again looked at Ayume he was now thinking about they first met in Wonderland.

[Flashback] Wonderland

"Where will we find Alice, Donald?" Sora said looking everywhere he had been new at the world thing and still didn't get use to the idea of being on another world.

"I don't know but by looking for that evil cat we might find her." Donald also looking around as well as Goofy.

"Well I see now I am called an evil cat am I?" a voice from no other than the Chestier cat whose head was floating in mid air.

"Can you tell us where Alice is?" Goofy asked even after Donald had insulted it.

"I may I may not but I will tell you this it could be North, East, South or West." Talking in his stupid riddles. His body then appearing beside his head. "But if you don't hurry the Darkness will beat you." With that he disappeared.

"Ahhh stupid cat cant he tell us something specific!" Donald said angrily.

"Hmmm. Well he did tell you the exact directions if you really want to know." A mysterious voice said from a tree next to them. They all jumped because they didn't know they were not alone. "You are the stupid ones." A girl appeared at the tree she had light blue eyes with deep black hair and pale skin and was wearing black pants with a black belt loosely at her waist with a hilt, a black coat and a black top she was also wearing a necklace with a ........Heartless insignia. "Oh and I am Ayume nice to meet you."

"You're a Heartless! How can we believe you?" Sora said this as he saw her necklace.

"You can't but as the cat said if you don't hurry the darkness will beat you and may even take you." She disappeared after saying this and Heartless surrounded them and attacked them.

"Well that wasn't a nice meeting but at least we knew that the she did speak the truth even it almost killed us." Saying this as he remembered that day too well for his own good. He also remembered because that was the day he first flew the Gummi Ship only that he crashed a lot and had to use the emergency power, plus Donald never let him fly again. He had to grin at that thought.

He then noticed her move and tremble, but was still asleep. 'She must be having a nightmare while in her sleep.' He then thought. He then remembered how many times his friends (Donald and Goofy of course) and he had almost seen her in every world less in Atlantica and Monstro. Riku had said he himself was carrying this command personally. (This was in Monstro...duh) Well she in most cases nearly killed them with the Heartless, but at the same time she helped them since she led them to where the Keyholes where. Sora could clearly remember when they were in Halloween Town a scary place and ran into each other while the three little kids were chasing her with some deadly weapons.

[Flashback] Halloween Town

Jack, Sora, Donald and Goofy were walking at Halloween Town heading to Oogie Boogie Manner to get the heart back that the three Trick-or-Treaters stole for Oogie. (Of course they were in their Halloween costumes meaning Sora and co.) Ayume was running or I should say flying around Moonlight Hill while Lock, Shock and Barrel were chasing her with as said before with deadly weapons.

"I told you before I was sent here to talk to Oogie Boogie." She said while flying with her bat wings she must have gotten from her own costume because she was wearing something that you wouldn't call normal for example the long nail she grew and her face was more pale than before with almost dead looking eyes and small vampire fangs and her outfit had changed to a dress that looked it had been burnt at the bottom and was still wearing the same boots and necklace.

"Yeah well how do we know for sure." A kid that had a slingshot and was dressed in a devil costume that would be Lock.

"Well if you really want me to show you..." She landed and with a wave of her hand Heartless appeared "Now do you believe me?" As the Heartless holded the kids still.

"Yes we do but we had to make sure." Shock said a girl with a witch costume. "It wasn't my idea its was from these idiots." Pointing at Lock and Barrel.

"Well I don't care; you should respect those who are more dangerous than you." Ayume said this staring closely at Shock and picking her up. Then she dropped her and Shock and the other kids started arguing and beating each other up with the weapons they had.

"SO you are the one, who I hear is dealing with Oogie Boogie." Jack stepped in (all of them were in the shadows listening at everything.)

"Yeah but I am just doing Maleficent dirty work while she is......" noticing that Sora was there she stopped talking. "Just put it this way I have something to deal with Oogie Boogie." Touching the stone that makes the Hill roll into a bridge over the wall.

"May we follow you we have to deal with Mr. Oogie ourselves?" Jack said stepping more out of the shadows and started explaining why.

"Why should we trust you?" Donald said pointing his staff at Ayume. "You always get us nearly killed."

"Yes, but I tell you where the things you want are." Ayume said this while walking across the bridge "Plus right now I could destroy you but I won't and you can accompany me if you want." She stopped and looked at them but mostly at Sora. "To tell you the truth you _should _come with me in fact."

Sora got the hint, while Donald was arguing as usual with Goofy who was the only one who really listens to him, well most of the time. Sora nodded while Donald then started arguing with him.

"Donald, she wants us to follow her because she knows where the keyhole is." Sora said this arguing back but they still followed her arguing until......

"Will you two shut up, or if not I will just ask the Heartless to take your hearts already." She said this not even looking back, and just to tell you the three Trick-or-Treaters stopped fighting and were directing them to Boogie's Room by Ayume's orders.

"Here we are we will leave you here." With that Lock, Shock and Barrel left to their

Playroom or Deathroom if you ever knew what type of toys they kept in there.

"I will go in first to speak to him before you destroy him, because I think he will not give you what you want Jack without a fight." Ayume them opened the door and said the last words they would hear from her in a while. "Sora when you finish him off you will find what you are looking for, but one thing I will do is tell him you are waiting for him outside." She stepped in and closed the door. They waited for a while then Oogie opened the door with one of his special buttons and let the group go in. (Just to tell you Ayume was in the shadows helping Oogie with summoning some Heartless but she made it easy for Sora and the gang because she just summoned a few.) They found the Keyhole and blah, blah, blah if you played the game you know what happened next.

Sora remembered that but then another memory hit him it was the one when they were in Hollow Bastion the one he hadn't told Donald or Goofy the one when Ayume suddenly changed side.

[Flashback] Hollow Bastion

It all started because that was the place where Kairi was, and Sora wanted to rescue her from Riku since he had kidnapped her there. Donald and Goofy had gone with Riku because he got the Keyblade from Sora, since he was the real Keyblade Master. Sora was just exploring around looking for them with just his wooden sword and magic. (That was the only way he could fight the Heartless) Then in the entrance of the castle he meet someone who was there to destroy him.

"You shall die, Keyblade master." A man with black spiked hair with deep blue eyes, wearing a black coat that was burnt like Clouds, but was wearing black pants and a grey shirt. He was also wearing a necklace like Ayume's and black boots. He holded a big sword on his with a blade edged in black and at the hilt it had the Heartless insignia.

"You are mistaken I don't hold the Keyblade anymore." Taking out his useless wooden sword. "Riku took it from me."

"Well, I still have orders to destroy you." Getting his sword and headed towards Sora. The guy was about to literally destroy Sora since he only had a wooden sword and was weak form using too much magic, but all of the sudden there was a thick fog surrounding them but it wasn't, because Sora was getting drowsy and every thing got blurry and then black.

He then woke up in a room with every thing was either black or gray there was no color. There was a closet and a dresser with a mirror, there was also a window with a balcony. (And of course the bed he was lying on.)

"You know my brother almost got you killed out there." A shadowy figure appeared leaning against the door.

"YOU!" Sora jumped (really just got started because he was badly injured) as he recognized the voice that belonged to Ayume. She got out of the shadows and walked up to him.

"Koru nearly killed you, but you were lucky it wasn't my oldest brother." Looking down at him as he tried to get up. "You were lucky I rescued you in time."

"You rescue me? Why?" Sora looked at her surprised he never knew she had a sensitive side through she had helped them some what. And he didn't even know she had two brothers and the one he had met was weaker than the eldest, now he was in deep trouble if he met the other one.

"..........My own reasons." She bent down and looked at Sora's wounds that he had on his arm. "Hmmmm. I think you broke your arm. I can heal it....hmmmm I might even heal every injury you got from the fight." Finishing examining his arm, he groaned in pain as she tried to set it down carefully.

"What do you mean heal me, I though you worked for the Heartless?" Sora said this trying to hold the pain he had.

"Don't worry its not like I am going to operate you or anything. I am helping you because its none of you concern." She said this looking away. Sora didn't notice but she had blushed a little. She leaned over and place her hand were his heart was. "This might hurt a little but don't worry it wont harm you." With that said some type of purple energy surrounded her hand. (This type of energy is not the same one from the First Chapter. First one is black and this one is purple.) Sora then felt coldness inside of him but then the pain he had was gone and the coldness left him as Ayume lifted her hand.

"What was that?" He asked as he got up from the bed, with all his energy back.

"Just some of my magic that I learned..............." She stopped all of the sudden when a Shadow appeared next to her. "Oh no, Osaru my older brother is coming." She somewhat panicked at the message the Heartless told her even Sora didn't hear a word come form it.

'They must talk telepathically and if her oldest brother is stronger than the other one I am doomed.' he thought as sitting back down on the bed.

"Sora I have to ask you a favor. I will make a spell on you for my brother not to see you but you have to stay completely still and not make a sound. Okay?" She looked at him urgently and then placed her hand on his shoulder then he felt the same cold feeling but instead of being healed he didn't feel different or anything.

"Sis, I have to ask you if you're Heartless haven't seen the Keyblade master?" A man with the same descriptions of Koru only that instead of short spiked kind of hair he had it long and looked much older and serious than Koru. Sora panicked but stood still and he noticed that Osaru didn't look at him.

"Nope they haven't seen anyone, and do you mean Riku or Sora?" Looking at her brother a questionably.

"Funny very funny. You know who I mean." With that he left, but he didn't notice Ayume stuck her tongue at him.

"That was a close call.", "Good thing I always have my Shadows on guard." She wiped her hand on her forehead. "Now Sora where are you?" Moving her hands and trying to find him.

"I am here and what's with you brother?" he asked as she found him still seated on the bed and did a spell that reversed the effect of invisibility.

"He always is like that, making my life miserable." She looked at the door with sadness in her eyes. "I feel that he will never get out of the blindness of the lies Maleficent told us."

"What do you mean by that?" He knew that Ayume did have feelings even if she always tried to hide them.

"Not for you to know!" Getting back in her I-don't-care face. "I have to tell what to do if you want your friends back."

"Does that mean you are going to betray your own brother?" I surprise that she was actually help him more than she already had.

"Yes but you have to listen closely." She told him were and what he had to do.

I was more of a surprise she had helped him a lot. Remembering more, he did do what she told him to and he got Donald and Goofy back as well as his Keyblade because Riku had accepted the darkness in his heart (plus beating Riku bad). He had also rescued Kairi by sacrificing his own heart, but first went to beat Maleficent and her dragon form, and Riku who turned out to be possessed by Ansem. But then.....

"Donald Goofy, I will close this Keyhole but take care of Kairi." He said while running toward the keyhole that had been opened by the Princesses of Heart and he had to close it if not the world would be destroyed.

"Sora I am going with you!" Kairi screamed as they she was also running.

"No Kairi, I don't want to lose you again." As he stopped in front of the huge Keyhole just were he had fought Riku/Ansem. "You stay here with Goofy and Donald."

"Hey since when do YOU give the orders around here?" Donald said annoyed but he knew Sora meant for the best. "But ok, just don't get into trouble we will be waiting for you in the Gummy Ship." With that the three left Sora alone in front of the Keyhole and Kairi looked back sadly hoping it wasn't the last time she would see him.

Sora saw them left and then went in but got caught by surprise by none other that Osaru.

"You destroyed our only mother and you shall pay!" He took out his sword that looked much heavier and dangerous that Koru's. "You shall die!" Stampeding towards him.

Sora was waiting for the impact but it never came. Because someone was standing in front of him with its arms stretched.

"Get out of the way sis, I don't want to hurt you." He said this stopping but with his sword still raised. Until then Sora knew who had protected him none other than Ayume. "He destroyed our only mother that took care of us."

"No, she covered us in lies and darkness brother, poisoned our minds with revenge and evil." She said this not letting her arms down. "We have taken enough lives, we shouldn't we will get taken by darkness like she was."

"Get out of the Sis or I will destroy you too." He got ready to charge but something strange happened....

"I will no more be governed by darkness, you may have my sword." Ayume took out her sword and thru it to the ground. "You shall destroy me if you want but I will no longer be in darkness."

"It's that boy he has poisoned your mind." Looking at Sora more angrily than ever.

"It's not his fault I saw the light for myself he only helped me see it clearer." She said this for the second time showing emotion but no only her eyes covered in sadness she was crying.

"He is the causer of everything." Pointing his sword at Sora. He started charging until something even weirder happen. Ayume started glowing in blackness her eyes when blank in blackness.

"He is not the causer of anything its darkness its self, but I will also fight you if I have to." With that she holded her arm out and the blackness surrounding her grew and formed a Keyblade..............the Oblivion Keyblade.

"No, it can't be, you can't be the one...."Looking surprised and scared. "You can't be, you can't just be the one who holds the Heart of Pure Darkness."

Obviously Sora had no idea what he was talking about. But took out his Keyblade just incase.

"............" Ayume herself looked scared at that because she knew the story behind it.

"Its just because of him, I shall destroy him and end this madness." He took his sword and attacked but as he was Ayume her hands to stop him but instead dark orbs shooted out and hit Osaru and formed a dark pool of darkness. "Ahh....Sister Help!" as he was being absorbed.

"Osaru!" She said this going to her brother's aid but was too late he had been taken by the darkness. "No this can't happen what have I done." looking at her hands and clutching them "I will never forgive myself." With that she herself was disappearing a puddle that had appeared underneath her and was taking her away as her brother.

"No, Ayume!" Sora tried to rescue her himself but as she had, he failed. With that he locked the keyhole as he knew what his real mission was, but stayed in silence for respect to the two people who disappeared into darkness. He later went to meet his friends in the Gummi Ship and that when he got back to reality.

Now back in reality, he was much surprised about Ayume surviving what happened. But then his mind went to what Osaru had said that she holded the Heart of Pure Darkness. He wanted to know why they had gotten scared by it. 'Oh well I guess I will have to wait, until she wakes up.' He thought to himself looking at her and just sat there waiting.

Tsuki: Hi and I hope you like this story.

Dark Tsuki: Yeah well you didn't have to knock me unconscious to write it yourself. [Rubbing her head where Tsuki hit her]

Tsuki: Well, one you were challenging me and two I just wanted to try. You are the one who always write.

Dark Tsuki: Well the plot is good, the writing confusing and....Wow! 11 pages in one week with Homework and everything that's IS a record. [Reading story and she had been knocked unconscious for a week.]

Tsuki: Thanks for the comment. Well now that you are awake you have to say the special sentence. [Smiling sweetly and pointing to desolated island with a dungeon on it.]

Dark Tsuki:........Read, Review and 'Rite. [Disappears because if she stays she might have to go to the dungeon because she lost the duel.] (Whoever loses duels for them goes to island.)

Tsuki: I need to search for good spell, instead of that island she might escape. Well for now I will use it so do what she said and if you want you can put your own ideas for the next chap. Like new characters or plot or anything just plain ideas. Oh and if the next chap. takes long to make, it's because of my evil school homework.


End file.
